Trick And Treat!
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: Miku Desea Conocer Su pasado y esto la lleva a Conocer a sus Criados Len & Rin, Suena Bien, Pero ella no Sabe lo que son en realidad... Ahora ella juega con su vida en manos de los Gemelos... Especial de Hallowen 2011! One Shot!


Hola hola! Regrese de nuevo!

-Que novedad ¬¬

No seas Malo Xolim, además, Hoy Les entrego este fic de Hallowen (Atrasado n_nU)

-Tu no das Miedo…

***Tono de Ultratumba* **Ha no?

-O.O

Bueno espero que les guste este One Shot!

P.D: Los Personajes usados aquí no son pertenencia mia son de las tantas compañías que difunde Vocaloid XD Solo Los uso por locuras mias XD

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Narración

-Dialogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

-***Acción***-

(Comentario del Autor)

**Trick And Treat!**

-Ahora es el Momento de que sufras…

-Esta Nos Las Pagas Miku…

**En el Bosque…**

No quitaba la Mirada la peliaqua del Mapa y tampoco del Camino, Quería estar segura de que seguía el camino Correcto.

Hatsune Miku, Una chica de exceso de cabello Aguamarina que llevaba un vestido Negro, Estaba Buscando una Casa… Una Casa donde había Pasado su infancia, su padre le dio el mapa ya que quedaba muy profundo en el Bosque.

-…-La chica seguía muy concentrada como para hablar. Ella quería conocer su viejo hogar…su pasado

Harta de tantos arboles decidió descansar debajo de uno, La luna penetraba su cara, parecía un fantasma pero no lo era, Su rostro era pálido de por si, Poco a poco cerraba los ojos, no había dormido en un buen tiempo, y cayó en las nubes de morpheo…

**Horas Después…**

-Hey…Miku…Levántate…-Le decía una voz mientras ella sentía que le acariciaban la cara.

-Vámonos…Miku…Es hora de que vuelvas-Decía Otra Voz, está más aguda que la otra

-Qué?-Dijo Miku mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos-Quienes son Ustedes?

Al frente de ella se encontraban Dos personas peli rubias, un chico y una chica, Ambos la miraban con una linda Sonrisa, Ambos llevaban una especie de uniforme Marrón oscuro, de la era medieval.

-Ay mi niña mala, Como te pudiste olvidar de nosotros?-Decia El joven peli rubio.

-Te cuidamos por mucho tiempo!-Decia la joven peli rubia- Somos tus Criados, Rin & Len Kagamine…

-Esos nombres… Todavía no los recuerdo pero me suenan familiares.-Dijo Miku

De repente, Rin & Len Tomaron cada uno una mano de la peli aqua, y las besaron como si fuera alguna realeza o algo por el estilo.

-Debes tener cuidado a estas horas de la noche, hay cosas muy peligrosa.-Dijo Len en una especie de regaño que a la vez sonaba como un chiste.

-Ven, te llevaremos a tu viejo hogar.-Dijo Rin

-En…Enserio?-Dijo Miku un tanto sorprendida.

-Claro! La hemos mantenido limpia hasta que regresaras!-Dijeron Rin y Len al mismo Instante

La tomaron de la mano, Rin a la Izquierda, Len en la derecha.

-Y…1 2 3 y 1 2 3-Decian los 2

-Que hacen?-Pregunta Miku al ver lo que decían mientras caminaban

-Esto lo hacíamos muy a diario cuando eras Joven, Siempre Jugábamos-Dijo Rin Con un Tono alegre pero con una mirada Triste.

-Te fuiste por mucho tiempo…-Dijo Len con Tono Triste.-Pero que bien que volviste!-Dijo Cambiando la cara a una muy feliz

Siguieron Contando hasta llegar a una gran casa, un poco fúnebre pero muy bien limpiada y Bonita.

Le abrieron la puerta cual realeza, Adentro era muy profundo, la sala en general era de color amarilla, con toques naranjas, todo muy bien ordenado y reluciente.

-Mi Niña mala, Quieres Te de Canela?-Pregunto Len.

-De hecho, no he bebido nada en un buen rato, bueno si quiero.

-Bien Ya te lo traigo.-Dijo mientras se alejaba a la cocina.

-Una pregunta. Porque me dice Niña mala?-Preguntaba Miku a Rin

-Porque cuando eras joven, siempre hacías travesuras, eras muy graciosa.-Dijo en un Tono dulce

Len volvió con una bandeja y se dirigieron al sofá aunque solo miku se sentó.

-Aquí tienes-Dijo len dándole una Taza de Te de Canela, Olia muy bien para su gusto.

-Quieres ver algunas fotos?-Pregunto Rin

-Claro!-Dijo Miku que termino su Te de Canela ( Que Rápida ), y Len le sirvió un poco mas.

Rin Tomo un recuadro donde había una foto donde aparecía una Joven Miku y Los Gemelos, y no habían cambiado en nada, seguían de una gran estatura, Miku si había cambiado, en la foto ella era un jovencita vestida de Princesita Blanca, Estaba sentada, Len estaba en la derecha, y Rin en la Izquierda.

-Vaya!. Ustedes no han Cambiado en Nada!-Dijo Sorprendida Miku, Luego de Beber su segunda Taza, Len le sirvió un Poco Mas…

-Si jejejeje.

-Eh…-Dijo Miku un poco aturdida, después de beber su tercera taza

-Pasa algo?-Pregunto Len

-No es Nada, solo quiero acostarme, Puedo?-Pregunto Miku

-Claro adelante!-Dijo Len dejando la bandeja en la mesita de estar.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto. Había una decoración rosada, la cama era muy amplia, había muñecos de peluches alrededor de ella. Y dos sillas a cada lado de la cama.

-Y esas dos sillas?-Pregunto Miku aun mas aturdida que antes.

-Pues cuando tenías pesadillas siempre te cuidábamos cuando dormías.

Miku. Se acostó encima de la cama, y los ojos le ganaban más por cada segundo que pasaba

-buenas noches Miku…-Dijeron los dos al instante…

-El Te de canela Funciono…

**Horas después…**

Miku estaba despertando aunque no podía ver completamente tenia unas vendas que le tapaban el ojo derecho. Podia ver a Rin y Len hablando muy entretenida mente, la Luz era un tanto naranja, venían de unas Calabazas con caras de terror.

La luz hacia sombra a Rin y Len…pero su sombra era Mucho mas pequeña que de lo que son ellos…Sus sombras eran muñecos.

Miku le llego un recuerdo muy rápido, Se veía a ella y a unos muñecos, ambos peli rubios y eran un chico y una chica.

No lo podía creer sus antiguos Muñecos estaban vivos! Eran reales, por eso ellos recordaban esos juegos tan antiguos…

-Hola Mi niña mala, como te has llegado a despertar?-Pregunto Len

-Al parecer a descubierto nuestro secreto-Dijo Rin Quitándole la venda de la cabeza.

-No tienes que preocuparte, te hemos cuidado por mucho tiempo y lo haremos por mucho mas!-Dijeron los dos al instante

Miku se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara. Después de Todo no eran malas personas…

-Hey…Nos dejas poseerte? Je je-Dijo Rin

De repente los ojos de Rin y Len pasaron de Ser azules a ser Naranjas.

-Por que tu mirada se a perdido y estas temblando?-Pregunto Len Penetrando los ojos de Miku

Miku Los empujo y hecho a correr en busca de la salida, Los pasillos parecían interminables, ella corría pero parecía que el pasillo se repetía una y Otra vez. Encontró las escaleras pero resbalo de por ellas y Se hiso una herida en la pierna, Corria , o al menos lo intentaba Llego a la puerta pero estaba cerrada

-Ahora es el Momento de que sufras…

-Esta Nos Las Pagas Miku…

-Que…Que les hice yo?-Pregunta ella

-Nos desechaste cual muñecos de trapos, te queríamos te cuidamos y tu nos despreciaste, Nos remplazaste con unos Osos de Peluches!-Dijeron Los 2

-Ahora…Sentirás lo que nosotros sentimos…

**En el Medio del Bosque…**

Se ve a una chica Peliaqua sentada debajo de un Arbol, Su pelo le tapa los ojos y su boca esta ensangrentada, al lado Tiene 2 Muñecos Peli Rubios, con manos llenas de Sangre…

**Fin**

**Cancion: Trick And Treat**

**Cantantes: Kagamine Rin & Len**

**Se esconde, se esconde**

**En la profunda niebla**

**Una voz que hace enloquecer**

**No dudes, no dudes**

**Y en las entrañas de este**

**Interminable bosque adéntrate**

**De prisa, de prisa**

**Si no te apuras te arrepentirás**

**De perder la ocasión**

**No dudes, no dudes**

**Acércate sin miedo**

**Que se acerca ya la diversión**

**Una fragancia acanelada**

**Te comenzara a invadir**

**Y el fingir estar en soledad**

**Tu miel en hiel transformara**

**La amargura debes olvidar**

**Y con dulzura delirar**

**Los muros de este sueño sin final**

**Te cuidaran si duermes**

**La ilusión hipnótica**

**Tarde o temprano te ahogara**

**Pero no es algo divertido**

**Si ojos vendados no estas**

**Donde camines ten cuidado**

**porque mis manos te van a rozar**

**Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies**

**Que tu cuerpo me darás**

**Oculta de dudas**

**Durante un tiempo**

**Se hizo insospechable**

**La única verdad**

**Fueron mudas citas**

**Donde el pecado**

**Tan bajo cayo que**

**Amor se hizo llamar**

**La luz fue vista**

**Por unos ojos traicioneros**

**Prófugos de oscuridad**

**Ni en sombras presentía**

**Cuan peligrosamente**

**Se esta acercando a su final**

**Mi chico malo**

**¿Cómo es que te has**

**llegado a despertar?**

**Si ya la venda en tus ojos no esta**

**Los nuestros vamos a vendar**

**Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa**

**No nos huevas a preocupar**

**Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez**

**Regresa al escenario. . .**

**¿Por qué tiembla así**

**tu cuerpo y tu mirada**

**se perdió otra vez?**

**Dime si tú te atreverías**

**De mi leche tibia beber**

**Ven aquí dentro que**

**Este cuarto esta muy**

**Caliente a más no poder**

**Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos**

**Para tu fianza bastara**

**Dame la dicha de tenerte**

**Ahora mismo sin poder huir**

**No tienes otra alternativa**

**Es cosa de vivir o morir**

**La empalagosa miel que emana**

**Bebe y haz que corra por tu ser**

**Dame el permiso de tenerte**

**Sin poder huir**

**Dame el placer. . .**

Gracias a Todos los que leyeron el fic. Me Inspire en este Video:

.com/watch?v=IbeKma50OaE

Bueno eso es Todo Aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog Seya y Feliz Hallowen!


End file.
